La Melodia del Alma
by DaniiVongola
Summary: Yaoi. Un oscuro sentimiento puede ser compartido...incluso puede ser por medio de una melodia.
1. Escuchar

Bueno, bienvenidos a mi ... fic (emh perdi la cuenta). Este si va a ser fic largo, no one shot como los demas. Esta vez sera de otra de mis parejas favoritas de mi otro anime favorito: Soul Eater. Ojo, tambien es yaoi (jajaj obsesionada con este xD).

**Disclaimer: Soul Eater no me pertenece sino a Atsushi Ohkubo, si fuera asi, seguro que no estaria Blair ¬¬**

* * *

><p><strong>La melodía del alma <strong>

**Capitulo 1. Escuchar**

_POV. Death the Kid_

Gire a la izquierda del pasillo, era la segunda vez que daba vuelta por ese mismo sitio. Mis manos estaban metidas en los bolsillos de mi pantalón, no se lograban calentar, las sentía frías. No era nada raro en mi, si así me sentía por fuera, por dentro no era nada diferente. Últimamente nada me satisface, ni la más mínima compañía de mis allegados. Mis armas eran solo 2 personas más que vivían conmigo y mi padre…solo era mi padre y director del Shibusen, no podía sentir que me entendía. Ni si quiera la compañía de mis amigos y compañeros del salón me llenaban, me sentía vacio.

Me detuve secamente…casualmente frente al salón de música. Una melodía oscura(1), llena de maldad, de soledad pero sobre todo, buscando a alguien. Tenía un sonido muy repetitivo, como si fueran palabras que repetían la misma cosa. Aquella melodía retumbaba en mis oídos, me era muy hipnótica. Quería saber quién era el dueño de aquella habilidad para tocar ese sentimiento tan oscuro y que…siempre estuve buscando.

Me pare frente a la puerta, cogí con mi mano derecha la perilla pero no abrí. Comencé a recordar si alguno de mis amigos sabía tocar así, no quería ilusionarme por nada. Descarte antes que nada a Soul y Black Star por el hecho de que ellos no emparejan en nada con esa melodía. ¿Maka? No, ella prefería más la lectura. ¿Tsubaki? No, ella no tocaba ningún instrumento. ¿Liz? ¿Patty? No, ninguna de las 2.

Quizá si vaya a ser una sorpresa…

Gire la perilla y abrí suavemente. Al entrar…la melodía se detuvo, no estaba el responsable de haberme hecho entrar. Suspire. Camine hasta aquel piano negro que se encontraba en una de las esquinas más alejadas, deslice mis dedos sobre la fría madera y me senté en el sillín. Algo dentro de mí quería volver a escuchar la lúgubre melodía, trate de recordar las notas que alcance a identificar y comencé a mover mis dedos, sabía que estaba tocando bien porque aun las teclas estaban tibias.

Termine de tocar lo poco que había escuchado, apoye mis brazos sobre aquel piano y luego recosté mi cabeza. Suspire de nuevo.

-debo encontrar a quien haya tocado esta pieza, quiero saber si en verdad ese es su sentimiento…

Y el silencio volvió al salón.

* * *

><p>(1) Esa melodia de piano traten de asimilarla con la cancion Thougless de Evanescence, algo asi sonaba ^^ (eso si, soy tendencia metal)<p>

Bueno, este y el siguiente capitulo van a ser corticos. Pero en los otros, preparencen para leer ^^

Sayo!


	2. Tocar

Perdonen mi tardanza, pero pues por estas fechas es practicamente imposible conectarse ^^

Aqui continuo!

* * *

><p><strong>La melodía del alma <strong>

**Capitulo 2. Tocar**

_POV. Soul _

Mis dedos se mueven repetitivamente, esta pieza ya la conocía de inicio a fin, así que ni era necesario ver los pentagramas. Aquella pieza tan oscura me hacia imaginarme en cualquier lugar en donde estuviese solo, no me importaba cual, con tal que no hubiese nadie. Sentía mi cuerpo completamente exhausto, pero no se me hacia raro, he estado aquí desde las 6am. Ya las cosas con Maka y Blair no eran las mismas. De algún modo, Maka se está volviendo muy fastidiosa y ya ni soporta una pequeña broma y Blair…bueno Blair sigue siendo igual, pero no le hayo ninguna gracia a sus "jueguitos".

Últimamente me he vuelto muy aislado de todos, a excepción de Black Star, no les hayo ninguna gracia. Incluso, ya no me importa ser Cool.

Lo único que en verdad me queda es expresar así mis sentimientos, tocando el piano. Ninguno de mis amigos sabe de mi habilidad "secreta"…o quizá no he querido contarles, como dije antes, ya no le hayo gracia.

Me detengo. Respiro por un momento mientras mi mirada sube al techo. No había silencio total, solo alcanzaba a escuchar pocos pasos en el pasillo e igualmente escuchaba como el viento se filtraba por los enormes ventanales.

Si, para mí, este era mi mundo. Ya había dejado atrás el mundo del Shibusen y de las almas, ahora era mi música mi mundo.

Volví a tocar, esta vez sentía una extraña sensación detrás de aquellas puertas, ¿alguien me estaba escuchando? Trate de no hacer caso y seguí deslizando mis dedos sobre las teclas, pero me sentía inquieto, en si no quería que nadie supiera quién tocaba.

La perilla de una de las puertas comenzó a moverse, alguien quería entrar.

Me levante rápido del sillín y salí por otra puerta, justo en el momento en que entro la otra persona. Me quede escuchando para saber quién era, pero no se podía escuchar con claridad quien estaba, ni si quiera su voz.

Estuve a punto de irme…cuando fue que volvió a sonar la pieza. Quede sin palabras, no esperaba que alguien más la pudiera tocar y tan perfectamente.

¿Acaso vivía en soledad? Eso expresaba la pieza.

Escuche todo lo que duro tocando, pero no llego hasta el final, solo corto. Aun no lo creía, aquella persona aprendió escuchándolo o quizá ya la conocía.

-sea quien sea, debo saber cómo es que conoce esta pieza

Escuche un murmullo dentro, pero como dije antes, no se podía escuchar con claridad.

* * *

><p>Ya el siguiente capitulo sera larguito, aunque aun no lo he terminado xd<p>

Gracias por los reviews ^^

Sayo!


	3. La Busqueda

Holis! Antes que nada, feliz dia de Reyes para quienes celebren (en mi caso nop ._.)

Como dije antes, les dije que se prepararan para leer (muajajaja xD), pero bueno, espero les agrade ^^

Aqui continuo!

* * *

><p><strong>La melodía del alma <strong>

**Capitulo 3. La búsqueda**

Una semana transcurrió desde aquel encuentro. Ambos estuvieron desesperados en encontrar a esa persona que compartía su misma soledad. Muchas mañanas y tardes Soul tocaba el piano, pero nadie nunca entro de nuevo; igualmente Kid pasaba en cualquier momento pero nunca nadie tocaba el piano. A veces pensaban que su búsqueda era en vano, que no aparecería esa persona.

Fue una anaranjada tarde después de clases que Kid decidió comenzar su búsqueda de nuevo. Caminaba lentamente, pensaba. Volvió a frenar en seco, como esa primera vez, pero no escucho el sonido del piano. Soul estaba entrando al salón de música.

-_"no creo que él sea quien toque esa pieza"_-, camino hasta la puerta para confirmar si estaba en lo cierto. Soul solo estaba caminando alrededor del piano, deslizando sus dedos sobre la madera. Salió por otra puerta, en ningún momento toco. –_"sabía que él no era"_

Y así como Soul, el albino camino por el pasillo sin tocar esa pieza de nuevo.

Kid volvió a su mansión, sus armas ya habían llegado. Solo se reservo a acomodar sus cuadros para que quedaran simétricos, pero seguía algo serio al haber fallado hoy también.

-bien, todo perfecto y simétrico-, una sonrisa muy pequeña se dibujo mientras entraba a su habitación. Se encerró y se sentó en su cama. –sigo sin entender por qué me siento así, por qué no le hayo a nada gracia, por qué me siento…

-¿vacio?-, dijo una voz en la entrada de la puerta.

-sí, vacio-, soltó un suspiro, -¿Cómo lo sabes, Liz?

-Kid, me he dado cuenta hace algunos días, últimamente no te obsesionas con la simetría-, se sentó a su lado, -rara vez exiges algo, e incluso ya ni le pides a tu padre que te de misiones

-sí, lo sé, la verdad me aburrí de la misma rutina, me siento solo y vacio, no sé cómo llenarlo-, volvió a suspirar mientras veía a Liz, -aunque hubo algo que si me alcanzo a llenar…una melodía oscura de piano en donde me hablaba del mismo sentimiento que yo tengo, quiero saber quien la toca y el porqué siente lo mismo que yo

-Kid, déjame decirte que la respuesta ya la encontraste-, soltó una pequeña risa, -lo que buscas es a una persona que te haga sentir que no estás solo, no un amigo o algo así, es alguien a quien tu quieres amar

-no, eso no puede ser…

-no lo admites porque estas solo usando la razón, no piensas con lo que verdaderamente se deben pensar los sentimientos, el corazón-, callo un instante, -no importa si tú no eres humano sino un hijo de un Shinigami, tú buscas a alguien que este a tu lado-, rio suavemente, -y esa melodía que dijiste que te lleno es la pista de saber si es esa persona, la persona que buscas que toco esa melodía puede ser la que busca tu corazón

Kid cayó un momento, bajo su mirada a sus pálidas manos.

-puede que tengas razón Liz-, rasco su cabeza, -pero bueno, ¿sabes quien toca esa melodía?

-pues últimamente veo al chico peliblanco encerrarse en el salón donde está el piano, y también he escuchado el piano, pero nunca he escuchado algo oscuro en lo que toca

-¿Soul?-, Liz asintió con la cabeza, -pues hoy lo vi entrar pero no toco ni si quiera se sentó frente al piano

-¿has hablado con él? Que tal sea él quien la toque

-no lo creo, de todos modos si fuera él, no sería correcto que sea él quien busque mi corazón, como tú dices

-Kid, en el amor no hay nada que lo detenga, si el sentimiento es verdadero y correspondido, es lo único importante

Kid solo miro a Liz con algo de gracia mientras ella lo miraba como una hermana mayor. De todos modos los 3 siempre se vieron como hermanos.

Por otro lado de la ciudad, donde había más edificios que casas, un peliblanco llegaba a su casa. Al igual que el albino, venia cargando un sentimiento de soledad por no saber quién era el que lo había escuchado la primera vez. Estando en la puerta se detuvo, pues Maka iba saliendo.

-hola Soul, iba a ir por ti al Shibusen

-y ¿Por qué?-, arqueo una ceja.

-necesitaba averiguar algo en la escuela, y aprovechaba también para devolvernos juntos

-ah

-pero ven, entra-, lo tomo de la mano y lo halo hacia el apartamento. Soul entro y se sentó. Maka también se sentó a su lado. –y dime Soul, ¿Por qué no te quedaste tocando el piano como el resto de los días?

-¿Cómo sabes?-, dijo impactado.

-por favor, hemos vivido bastante tiempo juntos, ¿no recuerdas que la primera vez que nos conocimos tu tocaste el piano?-, le sonrió, -admítelo Soul

-bien-, sonrió disimuladamente, -soy yo el que toca el piano ¿Qué pasa con eso?

-¿Por qué volviste a tocar esa pieza después de tanto tiempo?

-porque de nuevo siento como esos sentimientos vuelven, ando solo pensando

-Soul, ¿Por qué no me lo habías dicho?

-porque, lo admito, ya no le tengo confianza a nadie, ni si quiera a Black Star-, suspiro, -ya no me importan las almas ni ser el arma de Shinigami-sama, solo busco mi música

Maka quedo algo decepcionada de escuchar a su arma hablar de esa manera, llevaban tanto tiempo juntos y nunca se imagino que tendría ese tipo de pensamientos.

-ah, ya veo-, le fingió una sonrisa, -pero, ¿no estás buscando algo mas con tocar?

-¿A qué te refieres?

-me estás diciendo que te sientes solo y desconfiado, ¿no estás buscando a alguien que te de confianza de nuevo?

-pues la verdad sí, estoy buscando a esa persona-, suspiro, -hace unos días estaba tocando el piano y llego alguien, no supe quien era porque salí al instante, y pes supo tocar a la perfección lo que yo tocaba-, miro a Maka, -escucharlo fue como si sintiera lo mismo que yo

-ya veo-, suspiro igualmente, -¿vas a buscarla?

-pues no sé, la verdad me sentiría mal y decepcionado si es la persona que menos quiero ver

-hazlo-, le propuso Maka, -si no lo haces, como sabrás quien es

Soul solo pudo sonreír, afirmándole a su meister que lo haría.

* * *

><p>Se que no contesto reviews, pero pues con cada uno estoy sumamente agradecida por dejarme saber que opinan de como escribo y como se desarrollan las historias ^^<p>

Sayo!


End file.
